tttefandomcom-20200213-history
City of Truro
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= City of Truro *'Number': 3717, originally 3440 *'Class': GWR 37xx "City" *'Designer': George Jackson Churchward *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Built': April 1903 *'Retired': 1931, 1961 *'Restored': 1957, 1984 & 2004 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Top Speed': 100 mph City of Truro is a steam engine who was, debatably, the first engine in the world to attain the speed of 100 mph. However, Flying Scotsman was the first steam engine to attain the speed of 100 mph that was officially recorded. Bio in the Railway Series City of Truro first appeared in Duck and the Diesel Engine when the Railway Society visited. Duck, although shy at first, quickly befriended him, as the two were both Great Western, but Gordon was jealous of his record and attempted to go as fast as him, only to have his dome blown off on the viaduct. City of Truro was later referenced in Thomas and the Great Railway Show as being a member of the National Railway Museum. Bio in the Television Series City of Truro also appeared in the third season episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His name was not mentioned (though it appeared on a banner and on his nameplate) and he did not speak, but, according to Duck, he is a celebrity. Gordon was jealous of him and tried to beat his speed record, only to have his dome blown off. Livery City of Truro is currently painted in the Great Western Brunswick green livery, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the original Edwardian Great Western Railway crest on his tender. Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (not named, does not speak) * Season 8 - Edward the Great (picture cameo) * Season 16 - Flash Bang Wallop! (picture cameo) City of Truro's scrapped model appeared throughout the fourth to ninth seasons. |-| Other Media= Books * 1992 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor * 1994 - The Adventures of Thomas Magazine Stories * 2007 - Surprise Visitor * 2010 - Surprise Visitor * 2012 - City of Truro Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Trivia * City of Truro's model was a "dummy" model, meaning it had no motor. It was later repainted and used as a "scrap" model in later episodes. * Although he did not appear with a face in the Railway Series or television series, he was portrayed with a face in the 1980 annual and the magazine story, Surprise Visitor. * The real City of Truro went on static display at the National Railway Museum following a tube failure in February 2013. In November 2015, he was moved to Steam Museum in Swindon, Wiltshire. * City of Truro appeared in a book of famous railway engines in the sixteenth season episode Flash Bang Wallop! * City of Truro's smoke box door on his television series model and his ERTL promo art is that of a German BR 80 (the same class as Marklin). * City of Truro is the first real engine to appear in both the Railway Series and the television series. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) Quotes :"Good riddance!" grumbled Gordon. "Chatting all night keeping important engines awake, who is he anyway?" :"He's City of Truro. He's famous." :"As famous as me. Nonsense!" :"He's famouser than you. He went 100 miles an hour before you were drawn or thought of!" :"So he says. But I didn't like his looks. He's got no dome!" said Gordon darkly. "Never trust domeless engines, they're not respectable!" - Gordon and Duck arguing about City of Truro, "Domeless Engines." Gallery File:Awdry'sCityofTruromodel.jpg|Awdry's City of Truro model File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro in the Railway Series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor1.png|City of Truro in the television series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor5.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor7.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor10.png|City of Truro's tender File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor76.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach75.png|Thomas and City of Truro's scrap model File:StepneyGetsLost48.png|City of Truro's scrap model in Stepney Gets Lost File:EdwardtheGreat55.png|City of Truro is seen in a picture inside Spencer's coach File:FlashBangWallop!9.png|City of Truro pictured in a book File:CityofTrurobyEdgarHodges.png|City of Truro as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:CityofTrurobyEdgarHodges2.png|City of Truro in the 1980 annual File:CityofTruro1979annual.jpg|City of Truro in an annual File:CityofTruro1980annual.jpg|City of Truro with a face in the 1980 annual CityOfTruroERTLPromoArt.png|Illustrated by Owen Bell File:SurpriseVisitor4.png|City of Truro with a face in a magazine story File:CityofTruro.jpg|The real City of Truro File:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City of Truro on display at the National Railway Museum in 2013 File:CityOfTruro.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCityOfTruro2002Packaging.jpg|ERTL City of Truro 2002 Packaging File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|ERTL City of Truro File:BandaiTECityofTruro.jpg|Bandai TEC City of Truro Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:National Railway Museum Category:Real Engines Category:4-4-0 Category:The Mainland